The present invention is directed to an improved chair and storage unit that can be compacted and easily transported from one place to another. The chair and storage unit is particularily suitable as a fishing seat, and for packing and storing fishing gear.
An adequate chair, which is also portable, is extremely useful to fishing enthusiasts. Typical folding chairs are generally clumsy to transport, even though they may be light in weight. Moreover, a given folding chair is not generally adaptable to the range of environments used by a fishing enthusiast, such as boats, river banks, and rocky shelves.
A fisherman has an additional need for convenient storage and transportation of his fishing gear, particularly fishing rods and reels. Transporting both a portable chair and separate storage containers for the fishing gear can present problems, particularly if this equipment is to be carried any distance on foot.
It is desirable to provide a portable chair and storage compartment for fishing gear in a single unitary structure. Some combinations of storage units and chairs are known in the art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,809 (Hamill), 3,545,809 (Krenz), and 2,357,214 (McDole). None of these combination units, however, provide adequate seating, such as not only both seat and back cushions, but also arm rests. These known combinations are designed either to rest directly on the ground or to be raised above ground by stationary legs, rather than being usable with or without supporting legs depending upon preference and environment. None of these known combinations provide adequate storage space for all necessary fishing gear, particularily fishing rods and reels. Further, when the seats of the known combinations are placed in operational positions, access to the storage areas is generally lost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable combination of a chair and storage compartments in a single, unitary structure. it is an object to provide such combination with an adequate seat, including not only seat and back cushions, but also arm rests. It is the further object to provide this combination in a structure that can rest directly on the ground or be raised thereabove. It is an object to provide this combination wherein the storage areas are easily accessible when the seat is placed in an operational position. It is another object to provide adequate storage area for fishing gear including fishing rods and reels in a unitary structure combined with an adequate fishing chair.